The Forgotten Child
by LDR
Summary: One Prophecy.Two Boys.One unloved while the other is ignored.Join Harry as he seeks power and authority in the Wizarding World and starts a rebellion while swearing revenge on those who neglected him. Eventual Cold and Dark!Harry. ON HOLD:Will finish this
1. Prologue: A New Prophecy

**AN: ****Before I start this I want to say that my other story is still going. This idea just got stuck in my head and I couldn't let it go. Plus now I can alternate between stories ****in case it becomes slightly tedious writing on just one. The next chapter on my other one, A Last Resort, is ready to be posted it just needs to be checked for SPAG.**

**I know you've probably heard of this before and it's been done a million times but I'm going to go in a different direction and just show you flashbacks of Harry's childhood. Just 2 or 3 chapters before we focus on him as an adult. **

**More importantly how he tries to gain power, control and revenge.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Tell me what you think.**

**Prologue: A New Prophecy**

_11__th__ June 1984. 20:00 PM_

Two people were seated in the Headmaster's office, hands held and fidgeting nervously. The man tried to calm the woman down but was doing a poor job of it as his own apprehension was clearly visible. The woman however smiled slightly at his attempts and shook her head slightly while playing with a long strand of her red hair.

"Do you think the kids are okay?" Lily asked her husband, biting her lip while they awaited the Headmaster.

"I'm sure they are Lily, you worry too much. Remus and Sirius are great with them," At Lily's look, he amended, "Fine Remus is great with them but you know Harry and Chris adore Sirius,"

"Only because he acts just as much as a child as them," Lily argued.

James smirked, "He says he can't wait to make them into miniature Casanova's."

"He'll do no such thing, they're only four!" Lily exclaimed.

"_Almost_ four, their birthday is next month," James said fondly.

"When will he grow up?" Lily muttered to herself.

"Probably never. But you know him, he always wanted to be the fun uncle," James grinned.

"He should find a nice girl and settle down," Lily frowned

James snorted, "Like that'll happen anytime soon, Lils. He likes sleeping around too much."

"Heaven knows with the amount of women he's bedded, it's a wonder he hasn't gotten anyone of them pregnant,"

James snickered, "Imagine the look on his face if he found out he was going to be a father," Lily smiled a bit at that, "Priceless!" They both sighed after that.

They lapsed into silence after that as they remembered why Remus and Sirius had to be called over on such short notice. Their former Headmaster had called them into his office for a supposedly urgent meeting. They were now waiting while he tried to make a request for something or the other.

The tone of the Headmaster's message had frightened them greatly. The last time they had heard Dumbledore sound so troubled was during the days of Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix.

Thankfully, it had been nearly three years since Voldemort had been killed and the Order had disbanded after that with no need to keep meeting. Voldemort had reigned for nearly fifteen years before it had ended in an epic duel between him and Albus Dumbledore.

A duel of legend they had called it.

More spectacular and breathtaking than Dumbledore's previous fight with the Dark Lord Grindelwald. The sheer amount of magical energy used that day was outstanding and James could still feel the thrum of power that coursed from those two giants of magic.

The world seemed to have ended and the area where they battled had turned into a waste ground. A full-open conflict was what it had been. Death Eaters and Dark Creatures on one side and Aurors, Order members and some of the general public on the other.

And at the head of it all, there was Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

James remembered fighting Death Eaters and Vampires that day, trying his best to down as many as possible as he had no idea when or if his life would end. He had argued heavily with Lily not to come with him that day but she was too stubborn and resolute to listen to him.

They had of course had a battle plan but like it had been said before, in war the best laid plans only last for a few seconds…or something like that. After that, James and the rest had gone by one motto:

Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living.

But all the fighting had seemed to stop when everyone became aware that Albus and Tom were doing battle. For a moment, all eyes turned to the two fighters where lightning and electricity seemed to strike and crackle and jolts of energy emanated from.

It had only lasted a few seconds before chaos reigned again. Spells and hexes quickly started flying through the air again and James had been struck in the stomach with a curse that caused severe internal bleeding. It was then when Lucius Malfoy had appeared in front of him about to strike the fatal blow.

James had closed his eyes, accepting death but it never came as Lily had come to his rescue. Malfoy had been stunned and Lily had begged him to take the Portkey to St. Mungo's but he had shown he could be just as hard-headed as her and refused.

But all their arguments were for nothing as they heard a horrible cry go up in the air. Everyone had frozen as they heard the sound of an angel or devil suffering agony and screaming in their death throes.

All eyes turned in fascination and horror as they saw Voldemort, disintegrating into nothing as he exploded from the inside out. A black mist had seemed to emerge from his body before Dumbledore, with a whip of his wand, banished it, into the fiery depths of hell.

Panic had ensued amongst the Death Eaters. Without their leader they were heavily disorganized and were rounded up easily, almost pathetically so. All of Voldemort's major followers were rotting in Azkaban at the moment. Lestrange, Yaxley, Dolohov, Macnair, Avery, Rookwood, Nott…

…Malfoy.

James had loved that.

Finally, Lucius belonged where he deserved. No amount of gold could save him and the Wizengamot had had a complete overhaul as all Voldemort sympathizers or those who had been bribed in the past had been brought up on charges.

Malfoy had been declared a life sentence and his dear wife Narcissa had been left to bring up little Draco on her own. Fortunately for her, the Malfoy money and accounts had not frozen due to no evidence being brought up against her and that there was a potential male heir in the family.

Less than three years on, the Wizarding World was a very peaceful place for once. There was very little prejudice to Muggle-borns and Purebloods did not hold high positions simply because of their standings. Any prejudice was kept very quiet as it was not tolerated anymore but it could be told some of the more important families were not very happy as it had lost them a lot of their power and social standing.

The Wizengamot was now due to be elected every five years by the public. It was now a fair legal system with laws often being passed to improve state of affairs and very little corruption. There was obviously some, there always was when power was concerned but thankfully it was often cleared out quickly.

Overall, it was a very nice place to live was the Wizarding World. An era of peace that some predicted would never come to pass.

Finally, the doors from Dumbledore's chambers opened and the Headmaster walked through looking extremely tired and irritated. James and Lily exchanged worried glances at this. James spoke up.

"Did you get what you needed, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked up and gave them a small smile as he greeted them.

"James, Lily. Unfortunately no, James." He sighed tiredly before beginning to mutter to himself as he walked to his chair and sat down, "…won't allow it…information isn't complete…will have to work with what we have…hope there is no more but must assume there is…"

Husband and Wife looked at each other again before Lily this time addressed her former Headmaster, "Professor, is…is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore looked up at them with an anguished expression that scared them before he buried his face in his hands, looking defeated. Not even when Voldemort was in power had they seen the Headmaster show weakness like this. They had all considered him unflappable and unbreakable; however most forget he was only human…

"I am sure you are both wondering why I have called you here," Dumbledore's voice came from behind his hands.

"The thought did briefly cross our minds," James joked, trying to lighten the mood.

A faint laugh was heard but it was slightly forced from Dumbledore who could be heard sighing.

"I had hoped…perhaps rather foolishly…that after Grindelwald and Voldemort no more darkness come forth…but alas it seems it is not meant to be…good cannot co-exist without evil," Dumbledore muttered.

"Professor, what are you talking about?" Lily's expression was worried.

"There's no darkness, Professor. In fact if I were to venture a guess, I'd say this is perhaps the most peaceful period we've seen in a long time," James tried to reason and keep down his feeling of anxiety.

"Yes…but how long will it last?" Dumbledore seemed to ask himself.

"You're not making any sense Albus," James tried to sound calm and collected. That was usually a job for Remus, not him.

Dumbledore nodded and straightened up, looking serious and transforming into the legendary leader he was idolized as. "Yes, I know. Earlier today it came to my attention that a very important prophecy had been made," Lily and James's eyes grew wide, "Sybill Trelawney appeared to be in a trance-like condition as Severus went to inform her of the current staff meeting that was currently at the time in assembly," James scowled slightly at the mention of his rival. Even though Severus was a member of the previous Order and a spy their enmity had not decreased one iota.

"So Snape heard the prophecy?" James refrained from spitting the name out. "And how do we know it's a real prediction and not the usual tripe spewed by Trelawney?"

Albus frowned slightly before continuing, "What we don't know is whether he heard the whole prophecy or just a part of it. The full version is of course in the Department of Mysteries, which records each prophecy at the time of recital. That alone tells us it is a genuine prediction. But we cannot access it; I have been denied admission so we are unsure as to whether what we, as in Severus, Minerva and I, know is the full scope of things or just a smaller version of perhaps a bigger picture."

"Can't you get the Minister to allow you access. Surely for something that obviously _you_ feel is important, exceptions can be made can't they?" James asked, slightly angry.

"You know that's not how it works, James," Dumbledore said calmly.

"The Department of Mysteries aren't technically under the Minister's thumb. They don't belong to anyone," Lily explained.

"That is true so that is why we will have to make do with the knowledge we know and which I hope to share with you as it concerns you greatly," Dumbledore said gravely

"What does it have to do with us?" Lily asked trying to be strong.

"More importantly how do you know that Snape hasn't lied to you and that he actually _does_ know what the whole Prophecy is?" James asked in a hard voice.

"James, this isn't the time!" Lily hissed reproachfully.

"I'm just saying that it--,"

"James, I trust Severus Snape and it is time you let go of a petty hatred from your childhood. You are both grown men now and you yourself are married and have two children." Dumbledore lectured.

James looked slightly abashed. The idea of him and Snape reconciling and acting friendly was nauseating but he let it go. "Fine, so you were going to tell us what this Prophecy entails,"

Dumbledore nodded and steepled his long fingers "As you know Prophecies are very vague and must not be taken at face value. This one in particular was hard to analyse and was rather lengthy from what we know but I believe we have figured out the gist of it."

Dumbledore leaned forward and the atmosphere seemed to darken as the clouds in the sky that were seen through the window behind Dumbledore's desk, covered the half-moon blocking out the light. All it needed was for thunder to rumble and lightening to strike.

"It speaks of a future uprising. A new Dark rise. Whether it is led by someone as powerful as Tom I cannot tell you. When it will start, I cannot tell you. Whether they will succeed, I cannot tell you. It will be an efficient organization from what we can discern bent on power. That is what all men crave in the end…" Dumbledore told them.

"Darkness will fall like a black cloud across the land again. The bloodshed...may be inevitable. Their goals…could be terrible."

Lily and James were hanging onto Dumbledore's every word, "So we're reforming the Order. Is that why you felt we needed to know. But I don't understand why you haven't told others as it concerns them as well –," Lily was cut off

"I am afraid my dear that you will be far more involved than that. For you see the prophecy speaks of a child with the potential to end the civil war that will become us…but more than that, this child will end the last of all wars. Very powerful he is said to become and he will be at the heart of it. And that is where the prophecy ended or at least…all we know of it…"

"I s-still don't see—," Lily began in a trembling voice.

"The offspring is identified as the second-born of a couple who have defied the previous Dark Lord three times. This leaves only you two and the Longbottoms. The child is also said to be born _exactly_ as the 'seventh month dies.' Now seen as Alice and Frank have two children however their latest was born in March which is the third month…it seems all the indicators are pointing to only _one_ option…"

"No…" Lily whispered while James shook his head in denial.

"I am afraid so. I regret to inform you that it looks as if Chris Potter is indeed the Chosen One,"

* * *

**AN: Some of the prophecy indications are used from OOTP but its part of bigger and different one.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Childhood Pt 1

**AN:** I'm going to alternate between this story and my other so likelihood is you wont see another update here until I've updated my other story. Unless of course I decided I want to write on this one instead of the other or vice versa.

Here's the next chapter

**Chapter 1: Childhood Part 1**

James and Lily had gotten married one year after coming out of Hogwarts.

Some people thought they were too young and foolish to make such a big commitment and told them so while others were still shaking their heads from when Lily had given into James's charm and agreed to go out with him.

He'd finally snagged her in his Seventh Year although it wasn't probably how he thought it would happen. In the first week back at school the terrible news had come that James's parents had been murdered.

James was…well devastated.

Of course, it led to a lot of changes in his behaviour. Less pranks, more work and more serious in general about life. And it may have helped that he'd stopped continuously asking out the girl of dreams. In fact he hardly spoke to her for about a month, apart from needing to discuss Head duties.

Lily found the sensitive side of James attractive, the more down to earth attitude. Sure he could still be arrogant from time to time and did have fights with Snape but it was much less pronounced now than before.

He'd become an adult at that point, when he'd realized his life was now his own.

They joined the Order pretty much straight away. Voldemort was still very much at large and the addition of James and Lily was a very favourable move by Dumbledore. Lily was regarded an expert in Charms and Potions, having applied for Healer Training at the time. James was very proficient in Transfiguration and had applied for the position of Auror by joining the Academy.

They had both come to a mutual unspoken agreement that it was perhaps not the best time to start a family. Not when they were both in the middle of a war that was heavily reaching its climax. But things such as James's virility, as Sirius had jokingly said, couldn't be controlled…

Excitement overpowered their constant worry and on July 31st Lily gave birth to twin boys. Harry came first at ten minutes to midnight. While Chris was born second, just before the clock struck twelve.

_Exactly as the seventh month died…_

Chris was born with messy reddish-brown hair along with dark blue eyes inherited from his Grandfather Potter apparently. He was the tallest twin but not by much. Harry was slightly shorter and also had the trademark messy black hair inherited by Potters. However his eyes were that of his mothers. A Jade green colour, although they seemed to be much sharper in colour than Lily's and were mesmerizing at times to look at.

Sirius was picked as Chris's godfather while Remus had the honour of being Harry's. Both children adored their uncles and their uncles adored them.

The war had finally ended and the nation had breathed a sigh of relief as peace was restored. James was already as full-time Auror while Lily had passed her Healer Training and was working part-time at St. Mungo's preferring to stay home and look after the children.

Sirius had also joined the Auror academy although he had revealed he would like to go into teaching. Of course when he'd brought that up everyone couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes leaving a completely bewildered Sirius.

Remus was often away a lot with his job in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. When Voldemort had fallen, werewolf rights had gone up and it was now a better way of living for them. He was regularly gone to go communicate with other species and acted as a go-between, between the Ministry and them.

A peaceful, happy life they had been looking forward to. One with no evil for their children to face.

They should have known that it was too good to be true…

James and Lily were currently walking down the path to the gates from the castle with a shocked silence between them after what they had found out.

Finally Lily broke it, "What if Dumbledore's wrong? What if it's someone else we don't know about? I mean there must be plenty of second born children born at the end of July, how do we know it's not one of them?" She was slightly hysterical.

"Yes but we _are_ the only ones apart from Alice and Frank to evade Voldemort three times," James was resigned, defeated even. "And Tory was born just a few months ago in March, like Dumbledore said."

"There might be another, surely there _must_ be—," She didn't want to believe it.

"There isn't and even if there was Lily we don't know about them. Dumbledore would definitely know. He's been fighting Voldemort since the beginning. And the chances of them, if there was another couple, having a second kid at the end of July…" James tried to make her see the logic and the unlikelihood of another option existing.

The silence after that was depressing and suffocating as it seemed Lily had no choice but to accept. James reached out and twined his fingers with hers and gave her hand a comforting a squeeze.

"We'll deal with it. He's not going to be alone. We're all going help him with this," James reassured.

"It's just…so _unfair_," Lily whispered brokenly.

"I know," James whispered back.

"He's only a child. Why _him_? He shouldn't have to worry about the same things we did. And he's going to be right in the middle of everything. He's not even four yet!" She seemed at loss of what to do.

"We can support him, Lily. We have to. I'm sure we can pull some strings—Dumbledore can. Books, tutors, maybe a wand so he can learn…Chris needs to be prepared," James tried to form a plan.

"We're _not_ going to make him into some sort of…_soldier_!" Lily protested, her eyes blazing.

"No, Lily. We're going to give him the tools necessary for the best chance of survival," James placated, calming his wife.

She deflated slightly, "I suppose Harry should learn as well,"

James nodded reluctantly, "Yeah but remember, its _Chris_ who's going to need this more. _He's_ the one who needs the training. Not Harry,"

* * *

_July 31__st__ 1985 7:30 AM_

More than a year on since that day, things had seemed to progress normally in the Potter house. Sirius and Remus had been informed and both seemed to agree with James about needing to give Chris additional help.

Remus wasn't around a lot being in Transylvania often to negotiate with an old nest of vampires so Harry did miss his godfather greatly. Sirius often came around in the evenings and did give Harry time but naturally spent more with his own godson.

The only difference in life was a very slight one. One that Harry couldn't recognize at the moment. Lily and James looked to be more concerned about Chris's general health and safety. Not that they wouldn't care for Harry, just Chris was constantly being watched over.

If they both got hurt, Chris would often be treated first. If Chris wanted to do something different to Harry, they would agree with Chris. But of course Harry didn't realize. He was only a little boy of four and he and Chris were best friends. They were closer than mere brothers.

Eventually, their birthday rolled over and with it brought a change that would start the years of loneliness and isolation Harry would feel.

"BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Chris's voice rang out jubilantly as he ran down the stairs, with Harry not far behind him.

"AND MINE!" Harry added, jumping down after his brother. They both burst into the living room to find it completely empty, "Where is everybody?" Harry asked his brother, his eyes darting around.

"I…don't know," Chris shared a glance with him, "They migh—,"

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and both children tripped accidentally as they heard three distinct voices call out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

James, Lily and Sirius had appeared into the room from hiding to surprise the boys, whose eyes were wide with fright before they realized what was going on.

Lily rushed forward and hugged _Chris_ first and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Harry went next and Lily did the same although the hug didn't seem to last as long…

As they got a hug from their Dad and Chris was thrown playfully in the air by Sirius, Harry noticed something was amiss.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Harry's asked, looking around expecting the werewolf to pop out at any moment.

"He's not here, Harry," Lily said, distracted as she tried to make sure Chris didn't get hurt by Sirius.

"Oh," Harry said and his face fell but no-one noticed as they all went into the kitchen. Harry shrugged his shoulders, deciding there was no point feeling down on his birthday, and waddled after them.

There was a fantastic breakfast loaded up with almost everything you could wish for. Blueberry pancakes, croissants, bacon, eggs, sausages, you name it. Chris got the first helpings and it seemed almost as an afterthought that Harry was given food.

The cake was brought out with Chris requesting to blow the candles which he did and he also cut the cake. Harry though was allowed with some help to cut his own slice. However the interesting part was when it was time to open the presents.

Chris tore through his and was presented with a whole range of spell books and theory on magic. Both children stood there, looking at them in wonder before James explained.

"Listen, Chris son. We, your mum and I and of course, Sirius, feel that it's best if you start to learn more about magic at an earlier age,"

"It'll be more beneficial for you Chris when you grow up. You never know when you might be grateful for this early start," Lily went on.

"Mum, what about me?" Harry asked, with his eyes wide.

"Wait a minute, Harry." Lily told her oldest son, she turned to Chris, "We're going to teach what's in these books Chris and the different skills that will come in handy before Hogwarts. We'll have a set time each day--,"

"Mum! Can I learn with him?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, shush!" Lily snapped. Harry's looked scared before Lily's face softened, "Harry's it's important that Chris learns. You do want the best for your brother, don't you?"

Harry nodded carefully.

"Then we need to make sure that he is given _all_ the help possible. I'm afraid if you were there then you may distract him and we need him to take this seriously," Lily tried to make Harry see reason.

Harry nodded but his face showed confusion, "Why Chris? Why not _me_?" His voice came out, almost pitifully.

Lily pursed her lips as she exchanged glances with Sirius and James. "You'll find that out soon. Both of you," She told both boys, "Just…trust us when we say Chris really needs this. We're not trying to leave you out Harry,"

No, they weren't. That was true.

It would just become an unfortunate coincidence.

One the Wizarding World would learn to regret.

* * *

_11__th__ October 1985_

_Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 383 BC_

The bell tinkled as an entourage of three entered the dusty shop which had little light illuminating it. The two children stared around in wonder at the small boxes that were stacked one on top of the other, row by row. The father of the two hesitantly entered as well, looking around to see where the shop owner was.

Chris, the slightly taller of the two boys, went forward to some of the small crates. He was the more forward one out of the two. Harry usually held back and observed while Chris explored. Whether that would remain constant in the years to come…who knows?

Of course, Chris was perhaps more confident. It had been over two months since their birthday and the second-born boy had torn into his new books with feverish excitement. He'd learnt the theory behind all of it, read descriptions, incantations…done nearly everything apart from actually _doing_ magic.

Which is why they were here…

Harry…well he longed for the knowledge that Chris was learning. His brother and he had often dreamed of Hogwarts and the fabulous things one could do with magic. However, the bond between the two brothers had started to deteriorate. Not fully, but their closeness was eroding with the attention Chris seemed to harbour from his parents and Sirius.

Remus…thankfully still spent time with Harry. But unfortunately, the werewolf was hardly ever around…

Harry knew his parents spent more time with Chris. But he didn't question it. They'd told him Chris _needed _this. It was important. But he couldn't deny the longing he felt in his chest to be given the same opportunity as his brother.

Just as Chris was about to touch one of the boxes a voice came from the shadows, making them jump slightly.

"Ah, James Potter. It's been nearly fourteen years since you last walked through those doors," Someone whom Harry presumed was Mr. Olivander emerged from the poorly-lit shadows. He was fairly short and balding, with a patch of silver hair. He also had wide grey eyes which Harry found disturbing as they stared unblinkingly at his Dad.

"Eleven inches and mahogany. Pliable and very good for Transfiguration. How is your wand serving you?"

James cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Very well, thank you,"

"Hmm," Olivander acknowledged, scrutinizing James closely, "I knew that wand would suit you well. Or rather…perhaps I should say I knew that _you _would suit the wand well. After all, the wand chooses the wizard." His lips curved into a small smile.

"We're actually here for my son, today? He needs to get a wand," James tried to say commandingly.

Olivander's eyes flickered over to the two young boys before going back to James, "Mr. Potter you do know it is considered illegal for a child under the--,"

"I know," James said quickly, "Illegal unless we have special permission, which we do," He fumbled in his robes before withdrawing an official looking parchment and handing it over nervously.

Olivander looked at it before his eyes went to the children again, focusing on Chris. A wave of comprehension and…understanding swept over his face. One that made James feel uneasy.

"Of course," Olivander said softly, "Yes, yes…" He seemed to mutter as his eyes roved over Chris with undeniable intrigue, like he could see the boy's future laid out before him.

Slowly his eyes moved to Harry, the other of twins who was standing a few spaces behind his brother. Olivander seemed to look at Harry in the same way, but there was something else in his eyes. Something tinged with deference and a little…fear.

No that wasn't the right word. It was something _deeper_ than that and his stare made Harry feel awkward. He'd heard the other day his parents talking about how strange Mr. Olivander was and he could see what they were talking about.

"Okay, let's get young Mr. Potter measured out," Olivander decided and Chris more or less _jumped_ forward and was lost as Olivander took measurements on his body.

James thought that he should have been immensely proud that his son was getting his first wand. And a part of him was. But another part of his mind kept drifting to _why_ his son was getting a wand…

Harry was sullen. As he watched Chris get measured up and then start to try out different wands with different lengths, woods and cores a spark of jealousy crept up and swirled in his stomach. The wanting he felt to experience holding a magical conduit in his hands, just for a moment…

His resolve cracked and he turned to his father, "Dad, can I get a wand as well?" He asked in a small voice. This was the second time he'd asked his parents, he just hoped that now they were here they might reconsider…

James closed his eyes and sighed, "Harry, don't make this harder than it already is," He said sternly, "It took a lot of work to get permission for Chris, even in _his_ circumstances. We just can't get you one Harry,"

Harry looked dejectedly at the ground, "Okay,"

"Wonderful," Olivander announced, "I believe this wand has just chosen you as its master, young Mr. Potter. Congratulations!"

Chris stood with a look of glee and happiness on his face that made Harry's gut twist. He held a slender light wood in his hands that was proclaimed as willow and held the hair of a Chimaera.

A powerful wand according to Olivander, especially proficient in Defence.

"Well done, son," James smiled down at his son as he made sparks with his wand. He ruffled the boy's hair, "We best get home and maybe you can try that new wand out,"

They started to exit the shop with Chris chattering excitedly with his father, about all the new spells he could learn and others he might find difficult until he was a certain age…

However the last thing Olivander saw of the three people before the shop door closed on them was a look of longing and sadness on young Harry's face as he gazed at his brother's wand and all the others that were wrapped up in boxes.

_What a destiny those two have ahead of them_, Olivander mused before returning into his private room at the back of the store.

_If only they actually knew…_

* * *

**AN:** I'm going to split Harry's childhood years in to two chapters and his Hogwarts years in to two as well before we get to him being an adult.

The word count for chapters won't be as long as they normally are in A Last Resort but they'll still be a decent length hopefully. They'll probably grow as the story progresses with the more conflicts from when Harry gets older.

Harry hopefully won't be as whiny in the next few chapters and will grow up with his character developing.

Thanks for the reviews so far and please tell me what you think of this one…

**Dunapotter: **No abuse…and thanks for the review. You're one of my constant ones in my other fic and for that I thank you :D

**E.M.Emrys: **Hmm…I'm not gonna do that with Dumbledore. It's completely OOC when the old man wants to purposefully make everyone neglect Harry even if it is for the greater good. Thanks for the review, I've gotten quite a few from you before. Cheers!


End file.
